Horror Dogs
by Grace-1997
Summary: Jasmine goes to Garrett, because he left his phone at the Watson house. She offered it to Lindy and Logan, since she loves it to visit Garrett and spend alone time with him. Well, but what she didn't except was, that Garrett still has the costume of Flamey at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. Can Garrett calm her down? JARRETT One Shot! Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys! I already have a pretty long story idea for IDDI but promised myself, that I'll wait, until the 4th episode was aired , because I need more information! :D**

**Haha , I know that the title is pretty creepy but everybody, who has watched 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' will probably understand it :D**

**Well, it's my first pairing shot here at the I didn't do it section and it's Jarrett! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.:******** I also have a live Journal now. :D The link is at the top of my profile and I'd love it, if you get a look at it! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine goes to Garrett, because he left his phone at the Watson house. She offered it to Lindy and Logan, since she loves it to visit Garrett and spend alone time with him. Well, but what she didn't except was, that Garrett still has the costume of Flamey at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. Can Garrett calm her down?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Jasmine's POV:**

Lindy and I were just sitting at the couch in our residence and talking.

We just came home from our ''One night- job at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station''.

That was some crazy day , again but everything luckily turned out good.

Garrett and Delia already left, but my parents allowed me to stay longer, here.

Well, Lindy and I were like sisters and my parents also trusted the whole Watson's family.

Lindy was just flipping through some magazine and my mind wandered to a certain person in our group.

Garrett. You ask why?

Well, I kinda was in love with him and I was afraid, to tell anything since that would destroy our friendship.

I sighed again and Lindy looked at me confused.

''What's wrong Jasmine?'' She asked me.

I didn't tell her the thing with Garrett so far.

I mean, it was kinda weird.

I knew him since years but he was just so cute and lovely and...

Okay, I was dreaming again.

Well, but Lindy was my best friend. I should tell her.

''Can I tell you a secret? '' I questioned her, hesitant.

I normally told her and Delia everything but that was a whole different thing.

Lindy looked at me, as if I made a joke.

''Of course you can, Jasmine! We're best friends!'' She replied and I couldn't help but smile.

That was so Lindy.

''You promise, to not tell anything?'' I added and Lindy nodded.

She looked like exploding, if I wouldn't tell her soon, what was wrong.

Okay, take a deep breath , Jasmine.

You can totally do that.

''Well, I ... I kinda have a crush on someone.'' I started and Lindy's eyes went wide in excitment.

That could be fun.

''Who is it? Do I know him?'' She questioned me , confused.

I sighed.

''Yes, you know him.'' I replied.

Then she looked at me disgusted.

''Please don't tell me, that it's Logan!'' She exclaimed, shocked and I quickly shook my head.

''No it's not Logan! It's Garrett!'' I half- cried and then quickly covered my mouth.

Lindy's eyes went even wider.

Before she could say anything, Logan suddenly came downstairs.

''Guys. I have to go to Garrett, short. He forgot his phone here.'' Logan told us and Lindy quickly stood up.

''Jasmine can do that.'' She quickly said.

Logan and I looked both puzzled at Lindy.

''She can?'' Logan asked and Lindy looked at me.

Then I quickly nodded.

She wanted to do it, that I had some alone time with Garrett.

Well, if that will help... It was worth a shot.

''Yeah. I have to go home, anyway and he's on my way. I'll give it to him.'' I added.

Logan looked confused at us but then nodded.

''Well, okay...'' He replied and Lindy grinned at me.

I looked at the clock.

''I have to go, now. See you guys later.'' I quickly added, hugged them both short, took Garrett's phone out of Logan's hand and then quickly went upstairs and out of the Watson's house.

I made my way to Garrett, quickly, who was only 6 minutes away from them.

I was excited. Alone with Garrett.

Well, I didn't know, if he likes me, too but I loved it to have alone time with him.

I walked quicker and soon arrived at the house.

I rang the doorbell and a minute later, Garrett's mom opened.

She looked confused but smiling at me.

I was kinda disappointed. I hoped, that Garrett would open me.

''Hello Jasmine! What are you doing here that late?'' She greeted me, confused.

I took the phone up.

''He forgot his phone at the Watson's house and I wanted to give it to him.'' I replied and his mom nodded, smiling.

''Okay, he's upstairs in his room. You know, where.'' She said to me and I nodded.

Then she walked aside and I walked upstairs.

I went in to the second floor and to the second door, left where Garrett's room was.

I knocked short and no answer came.

I looked confused and slowly opened the door.

Garrett wasn't there.

Maybe he was under the shower..

Then suddenly I saw something at the w- ''AHHHHHHH!'' I screamed.

**Garrett's POV:**

I were just out of the shower and changed as I suddenly heard someone screaming.

''AHHHHHHH!'' A female voice screamed from my room.

That was Jasmine!

What was she doing here and why was she screaming?

I quickly ran in to my room, to see Jasmine standing there, looking terrified at the wall to our left.

''Jasmine, what's wrong?'' I asked concerned.

Jasmine showed with her finger at the wall and stuttered something.

I followed her finger and now saw, what scared her that much.

There was the costume from Flamey, the ''dog''.

''Why do you still have him?'' She asked me, angry and terrified.

I looked at her confused.

''I asked Freddy, if I could keep it and I took it home with me. Where is the problem?'' I replied.

Jasmine looked at me in disbelieve.

Why was she so scared and why didn't she smile anymore?

I already missed her beautiful smile.

Yeah, I sounded kinda cheesy and so on but I really liked Jasmine.

I kinda had a crush on her.

''He makes me freaking out!'' She cried and I saw some tears in her eyes.

I looked guilty at her.

I totally forgot , that she was afraid of Flamey.

I hugged her and told her, ''I'm sorry, Jasmine. I didn't mean to make you afraid.''

Jasmine hugged back and I saw some tears, escaping.

I hugged her tighter.

''Just promise me, that you'll get rid of that stupid dog.'' She exclaimed and we broke apart.

I quickly nodded.

''I will, promised but you don't have to be afraid. There's nobody, I won't protect you from.'' I told her, looking straight in to her eyes.

Jasmine nodded, smiling.

Then her hands suddenly went in to my hair and she said to me, ''I know, you will and I'm not mad, anymore.''

I shivered from her touch and felt tingling all over.

I totally got lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

I couldn't help but just lean in and surprisingly, Jasmine leaned in , too.

Then we met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

My body was on fire from the kiss and I smiled against her lips.

As we broke apart after 20 seconds, she hugged me tight and I hugged back.

''Jasmine...'' I started and she broke away from me with fear n her eyes.

''I really like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

It was really sudden but I really did like her.

Jasmine looked at me in shock but then grinned wide.

She hugged me tight and then replied, ''Of course, I want, to!''

I grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Then suddenly a question hit me.

''Why did you come in the first place?'' I questioned her.

Jasmine suddenly started laughing.

What was now?

''You forgot your phone at Lindy's and Logan's house.'' She replied and laughed again.

This time I laughed, too and hugged her again.

''Well, good that I forgot it. Who know, how long I would've needed to ask you out, otherwise. I was so nervous because of you.'' I told her.

Jasmine blushed and I quickly added, ''Because you're so amazing and I didn't think, that you would ever like me.''

This time she rolled her eyes at me and punched me playfully in the shoulder.

''Of course, I like you. How couldn't I?'' She said to me and this time I blushed.

Jasmine smiled and just leaned up to kiss me, again.

I could really get used to that.

* * *

**Okay, that was a bit OOC but I hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I'll probably write a long story, soon ! In my journal, I'll inform you with infos but the story won't be there until the 17th february! :)**

**I really hope, that this section pulls off and I really think that the show is awesome and I hope, that you see it like me! :D**


End file.
